Adopted by What?
by BrooklynAngel19
Summary: I just suck at summaries so lets leave it at that and I have decided to make it into a crossover please don't be mad I just had the idea and I cannot let it go
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm being adopted?

I woke up on Christmas Eve to Amanda giggling I sat up and picked up the happy two year old she looked up to me like a sister she even calls me Sis.

"Now what's got you so happy young lady?" I asked walking into the kitchen of the Orphanage this morning was my morning to cook breakfast and Mandy was my helper

"Mother Jane has a surprise for you after breakfast and wanted me to get you up" she smiled and took out the eggs pancake mix water and other stuff I always go all out for Christmas Eve breakfast and I wanted this one to be good Hannah was adopted and they'll be picking her up today

"Oh? And what is this surprise?" I asked I always got her to admit the surprises when they were for me

"Can't tell you this time Ginny Mother Jane just said it was a great one" Mandy shrugged and set the table

"Wait if it's this great I don't want to know" I replied and got to making the pancake batter

"Good because I want all the girls to hear it so no rumors will spread" I looked up from the batter to see Mother Jane with a big smile on her face and my file.

"Why do you have my file?" I asked nervousness lacing every word

"You'll see after breakfast" she smiled and walked away

"Okay now I'm scared" I muttered and poured eggs into the pan as Belinda and Angie came in with baby Carmen

"Scared about what Gin?" Belinda asked setting Carmen in her high chair

"Mother Jane had my file and she was smiling what's going on?" I replied

"We have no idea only Mandy does and she's not spilling the beans" Angie replied

"I know and I don't want to know just yet" I muttered and took out the Juice it was a small orphanage after every other girl got adopted I was left here 16 years ago and every year I was passed over for someone else Maybe this year I got a car? I passed my test last week and I dropped hints to Mother Jane about it maybe she caved? "Whatever it is I hope it's something to give me Christmas joy"

"It will" Mandy smiled

"Okay now my curiosity is peeked what's going on Amanda Joy Reyes?" Belinda asked

"I can't tell I swore to Mother Jane and God I'd keep this a secret" Amanda replied and sat down as I put the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table with the eggs and bacon and toast.

"Belinda could you feed Carmen?" I asked as I poured Orange juice and Apple Juice for Angie and Mandy since Mandy was allergic to Oranges.

"Sure thing should I save a plate for Mother Jane before we eat?" Angie asked

"I'll do that you just eat and feed Carmen" she nodded and filled Carmen's plate with some eggs bacon toast and pancakes cutting them up into pieces. I made a plate for Mother Jane and gave it to her as she came back in.

"I bet you're excited to know what Mandy has been hiding aren't you?" Mother Jane asked

"YES!" Angie exclaimed

I giggled but nodded shyly she held out my file and gave it to me motioning me to open it 7 letters popped out in front of me. Adopted….

"I was a-a-adopted?" I asked

She nodded and held out the adoption file the thundermans? They must be interesting if they have this funny last name

"Ginny's been adopted!" Angie exclaimed excitedly. I held onto the counter for support and sat down at the table holding the file and the papers I put them together and shut the file closed

"When do I leave?" I asked

"This afternoon you have a lot of packing to do sweetheart" Mother Jane replied. "But this is just one surprise"

"After breakfast I'll get started it's just one suitcase of clothes and my jacket" I replied but stopped half way from grabbing my fork. "What do you mean 'this is just one'? Why do I have this feeling the next one is bad?"

"Because you don't have faith in Christmas sweetheart" Mother Jane smiled and held out a set of keys. "I believe you'll need these to get to the family who adopted you"

She gave me the keys I narrowed my eyes at them and held them only to hear a car noise go off. I jumped out of my chair and ran outside to see a really awesome car I pressed the button again and the car locked. I ran inside and hugged Mother Jane

"You got me a car! I love you so much Mother Jane!" I cried this was the best Christmas Eve ever!

"You better start packing they'll be expecting you soon sweetheart" Mother Jane smiled I ran upstairs and started packing my clothes and the picture I took of my girls they're always going to be my family not these thundermans. I closed my suitcase showered and changed into skinny jeans a tank top a crop jumper my hat and my converses I took my suitcase downstairs and hugged the girls goodbye. When I looked at Mother Jane she gave me the directions I hugged her goodbye and wiped my tears

"I'm going to miss you guys so much mostly you Mama Jane" I sniffled. "Look at me I'm adopted and crying"

"We'll miss you too sis" Mandy smiled and hugged me. "Now go and as soon as you do call us and tell if one of the brothers is cute"

I giggled but nodded

"I'll see I love you guys" I walked out to my car it took me a second to get used to the feeling of my own car I put my license and the registration in the glove box put the car into drive and followed the directions to the family who adopted me leaving behind the family I've always known and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What is this?

~Max's POV~

I was watching TV when the alarm sounded

"Non-Sup approaching" I shut the alarm off and changed the picture to a normal family picture. I opened the door to see an attractive young girl my age probably holding a suitcase and feeling awkward

"Hello is this the Thunderman residence? I'm Genève James but everyone calls me Ginny. And you are?" I smirked and let her inside.

"I'm Max Thunderman but my question is what's with the suitcase?" she held out a file.

"Read it and weep Max I'm your new sister" this hottie is my adopted sister? "Keep your eyes inside your head will you?"

I blushed and put her suitcase by the lair slide.

"Mom! Dad! Genève is here!" I jumped when I heard Nora's voice ring through the house.

"Hi Gen I'm Barb and this is my husband Hank I see you have met Max and the one who shouted was our daughter Nora Phoebe Billy come downstairs and meet your new sister!" my eyes widened if Billy uses his super speed we're going to have a lot of questions to answer.

"Max what's wrong you look nervous" I looked at Ginny her worried look made her look like an angel.

"I'm fine" I lied and let go of the breath I was holding when I saw Billy walking and not running downstairs with Pheebs.

"Wow Phoebe I love your outfit" Phoebe smiled.

"You don't have to lie to her Gin" I winced when Gin hit me in the arm.

"I'm not lying Max I really do like it Phoebe" I smirked she is too innocent.

"Gin you actually caught us at a good timing we're in the middle of moving" Dad smiled

"Oh? Where to?" she was a curious little one isn't she?

"Philadelphia a small town called Rosewood" I replied

"When do you have to be out of here?"

"New year's Eve we're taking a break today and tomorrow because it's Christmas Eve and Christmas" she nodded and sat down with Nora and Billy. I could tell she was nervous about being in a family she hasn't been adopted once so this is her first family.

"Max could you put her suitcase upstairs in Phoebe's room" I nodded went upstairs with the suitcase and put it in Pheebs' room and went back downstairs.

"Uh Max you have a message" Gin smiled holding out my phone. 'Naughty, naughty Max crushing on your new sister already? Better hope she doesn't think your creepy- A' who is this?

~Ginny's POV~

I was about to ask who it was but then I realized it's not my business. I went onto my phone and started playing subway surfers when a message popped up 'New family nice but watch out for Max sweetie he seems to like you more than just a sibling- A' who is this? Eh probably a wrong number playing a joke

"By the way Max Phoebe Genève we've enrolled you into rosewood high and you'll start after the holidays are over" I nodded.

"Um I'll be right back" I got up and walked out and shut the door behind me and called Mother Jane's

"Mother Jane's Home for girls who may I ask is calling?" I smiled Mandy was such a silly girl

"Hey baby girl I made a promise to call in once I was settled did you forget me already?" I giggled.

"Ginny! Belinda Angie! Ginny's on the phone- Hang on let me put this call on speaker" I chuckled. "Did you get settled in okay?"

"Yeah actually I kind of caught them while they were in the middle of moving shocking huh?" I laughed

"Really? Where are you moving to?" Belinda asked

"A small town in Philadelphia They've already enrolled me and their two oldest into the high school we start after the holidays are over" I smiled.

"Will you call us every day after school when it begins?" I sniffled

"Of course baby girl Mandy I'll even call during breakfast before you have studies" I could tell Belinda and Angie were smiling but Mandy wanted to cry.

"Can I come with you Sis?" I wiped away a tear and tried keep my voice from cracking.

"I wish you could angel I really do" damn my voice was cracking

"Don't cry Sis please don't cry" I leaned against the wall and ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey listen since I'm all settled in why don't we hang out for a few hours? Just us I'm sure Mother Jane won't mind" I sniffled.

"I'll ask Mother Jane" Belinda announced you could hear her footsteps walking away from the phone.

"If she says yes can we go to the park?" Angie asked.

"Yeah sure whatever you girls want" I smiled I wanted this to be the best Christmas they had before I left for a new town.

"Mama Jane said yes!" Belinda cheered. "She said as long as we're back by 6:30 in time for dinner"

"Great go get ready girls call me when you're already set okay?" I chuckled

"Okay! See you in a while" I smiled and hung up while walking into the house.

"Um Barb Hank I'm going to take the girls from the orphanage to the park I'll be back by 6:30" Hank nodded

"Sure sweetheart be safe here put my number in your phone so you can contact me and I know you're safe" I nodded and took Barb's number.

"I'll see you guys later" I picked up my car keys and went out to my car still trying to figure out who is 'A'? And what did they mean by Max likes me more than just a sibling? I'll find out one way or another. I drove back to the orphanage and smiled when I saw Mandy Ellie and Angie. "Ready ladies?"

"Yes!" I giggled and picked up Mandy. "Where to first?"

"There's a movie in the park in ten minutes can we go see?" Belinda asked

"Sure princess Ellie alright pile in the car" Angie ran for the front passenger.

"Shot gun!" I laughed and strapped Mandy into the back seat before getting into the driver side.

"Alright is everyone strapped in?" they nodded I put the car in drive and went to the park. I opened the trunk and pulled out the blanket and picnic basket. "Alright who packed this into the trunk of my car?"

"Mama Jane did because we would get hungry during the movie" I nodded and shut the trunk the movie will be starting in 4 minutes. "Mandy hold onto Angie don't go wandering off on me"

"Yes sis" I smiled and we found a spot close to the bathroom but also to the car. Okay we have 3 minutes til the movie starts if you have to pee go now okay"

"We're good we used the bathroom before you got here" I laughed and unpacked the blanket. "So is there any kids your age at the thundermans?"

"Phoebe and Max they're my age and twins" Angie broke out into a shit eating grin. "What?"

"You got that dreamy look in your eyes when you said Max" I blushed and faced the screen just as the movie came on.

"We'll discuss this after the movie" they frowned but nodded. I looked at my phone when it buzzed. 'Well, well, well the feeling is mutual isn't it? Better not let the new mommy and daddy find out their new daughter is crushing on her new brother- A'. "Son of a bitch"

"You owe a quarter to the swear jar" I rolled my eyes and put a quarter in the jar that they brought.

"Don't ask" Mandy muttered and rested her head on my lap.

After the movie I took the girls to the bathroom after we cleaned up the mess of wrappers and juice boxes.

"So what's the deal on Max is he cute?" Only Belinda would ask if the guy was cute.

"He's charming kept staring at me a lot though" Angie smiled that same shit eating grin again.

"He so likes you" Mandy giggled at the idea as did I

"Right and I'm Princess Kate" we got into the car and drove to the orphanage they did a two movie in the park not one. I looked at the time it was 6:15.

"Back already?" we nodded. I put the basket and blanket by the couch and hugged Mother Jane.

"Take care of her for me yeah? When I come back I want to see her walking and talking but not adopted please she's my baby girl" I was about to start crying Carmen was my baby and I won't let her get taken from me

"Gin I've been thinking about what you said about taking Carmen with you and I've decided maybe you should she needs to be with you and it'll be a good change for the both of you" I started crying and hugged mother Jane tighter.

"I'll get her packed up thank you thank you so much" I ran upstairs into the nursery and collapsed I have my little girl. I packed all her things inside her suitcase and picked up the carrier I put the stuff in the car and strapped in the car seat facing away from the mirror. I put Carmen into the carrier and hugged the girls. "I'll be here tomorrow afternoon okay?"

"Before you go here we each made something for you don't open them until tomorrow morning" Mandy handed me four gifts. "Mother Jane got something else besides the car if that's what you're wondering why you have four gifts and not three"

"You read my mind princess Mandy I'll be here tomorrow afternoon for Christmas lunch." Ellie held me tighter. "Don't worry angel everything's going to be okay I'll always call and text you I want you guys to keep your mind on your studies don't worry about boys you're still young"

"Okay Ginny" I smiled and went into the car looked at Carmen and drove back to the Thundermans, I took Carmen out of the carrier and went to the door with her suitcase. I unlocked the door and saw Max and Phoebe on their phones.

"I'm back" they looked up and saw Carmen.

"Who's kid?" I bit my lip and set the suitcase down.

"Another suitcase? What's going on?" Pheebs looked at me for an answer.

"Phoebe. Max this is Carmen Belinda James my daughter" I cradled Carmen as she fell asleep.

"How old is she? And since when?" I smiled at Carmen and sat down still holding her.

"She's almost a year old and I never tell anyone because I worry about how they'll react to me being a teen mother" Phoebe smiled and took a picture.

"Well I love babies and I think you're doing a good job you take good care of her she looks healthy and well fed" I smiled and looked at Max who looked away but I saw a smile on his face.

"Aww who's kid is she?" I jumped and saw Barb and Hank.

"This is Carmen Mom she's Ginny's little girl" I gave Phoebe a grateful smile I didn't know how to explain.

"How old is she?" Hank looked at Phoebe then me

"11 months old she turns one in January" Barb grinned and held out her arms I smiled and let her hold Carmen.

"She so beautiful. Welcome to the family Carmen" I felt like I was going to cry this is the best gift they could give me they accepted Carmen without hesitation.

"Dinner's almost ready why don't you guys go wash your hands and we'll sit down and eat" I nodded and went to the bathroom washed my hands and splashed water on my cheeks. I opened the bathroom and saw Max was extremely close.

"Uh sorry excuse me" I squeezed right past him but kissed his cheek and went back downstairs.

"Hey Ginny does Carmen eat regular food?" I nodded.

"Yeah she loves to eat regular food" she smiled and made a small plate for her.

"Alright time to eat" I sat down with Carmen who woke up to the smell of food. "She woke up quickly"

I laughed and fed her some of the food which she giggled and ate happily. After dinner I put Carmen down for her bedtime on my bed putting pillows around her so she wouldn't fall.

"Sleep tight my little angel" I hummed. When she was asleep I went downstairs my phone buzzed I looked. 'Adopted teen mama will make a nice addition to my torture circle can't wait to see you here in Rosewood-A.' I bit my lip and put my phone on the charger when I bumped into Max. "Hey"

"Hey" he had that sneaky smirk Carmen's dad always had before he ditched me after I told him I was pregnant.

"So umm how did you get my number if I only gave it to your mother?" he looked at me confused

"I don't have your number but it would be nice if I did in case we need to meet up after classes to get home" I raised my eyebrow at him if he didn't have my number than who is this person?

"Uh sure here program yours into mine and I'll do the same for yours" he nodded we switched phones and put our numbers in them and switched back. "Max if you didn't have my number then who does because this weirdo is sending texts to me and I have no idea who it is"

"I don't know but maybe it's the same person sending me texts?" I shrugged and looked at his phone. "Is it the same person?"

"Nope different number sorry dude" he grimaced I gave him his phone back and felt a shiver go down my spine when he touched my hand. "So how are you adjusting to having three sisters?"

"It's a new experience but I can get used to having a sister as cute as you" I blushed and sat down next to Phoebe in the living room trying to stop the blush rising in my face. I held the baby monitor in my hands just in case Carmen woke up. "Who's the father?"

"This jerk I went to school with I dropped out to take care of Carmen full time and work full time to provide for the other girls as well." Max looked at me in shock. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No we're just shocked you let go of so much for Carmen" I smiled abit and looked at Hank and Barb who were looking back at me

"I'm a mom I'd do anything for my kid I knew that the moment she was born I'd leave all childish things behind just for her so she'd have everything she'll need as she grows up" I heard a sniffling sound I looked and saw Phoebe wiping her tears away. "Sorry I forget I'm around people and I start to drift into that I'd do anything for my daughter state and I don't even realize I'm talking until someone starts crying"

"No, No it's okay you're the best example of a teen parent and you did this on your own?" I nodded yes and no.

"I had help half the time from the director of the orphanage. Heck I told her before I was going to come back here to take care of her for me and when I'd come back for visits that she's walking and talking and still there I was so close to crying if she didn't keep a promise. And a miracle happens she tells me that Carmen needs her mom and suggested she come with me I was in tears and packed everything of Carmen's into her suitcase" Phoebe chuckled abit and wiped more tears from her eyes.

"That's wonderful sweetheart she really does need you and I can tell you want what's best for her whether it's with you or not" I nodded in agreement and went upstairs when I heard Carmen fussing. I picked her up and cracked a smile.

"You baby fuss you wanted to be with mommy downstairs didn't you?" she made gurgling sounds. I giggled and tickled her to make her laugh. "We'll be in a new town soon princess I love you"

"Mama" I stared at her she said her first word. "Mama"

"Oh merry Christmas angel that's the best present you gave me" I carried her downstairs and saw Max staring at me again. I smiled and everyone else cooed over how cute Carmen was.

"She has your eyes" I looked at Max and smiled. "She also has your nose"

"Thanks Max" he blushed and smiled. I looked at my phone and took a picture of him. "For the photo next to your number and that was perfect

"Delete it" I smirked and nodded 'No' "Delete it"

"Nah" I smirked and ran just as he got up. "You'll never catch me Max!"

"Oh just you wait Ginny!" I ran for the closet since I was way ahead of him and waited while he ran past me. This is the best family ever I looked at my phone when it buzzed. 'It's not going to be great when I tell the new mommy and daddy you're crushing on their son' Oh no…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to Rosewood.

~Max's POV~

It was the day before New Year's Eve and the moving truck was in the driveway everything from the alarm system to our clothes were in the truck we were discussing the seating arrangements Billy was arguing that he wanted to sit in Ginny's car.

"Billy we discussed this you're riding with your mother Nora and I while Max and Phoebe are with Carmen and Ginny" I rubbed my forehead trying to stop the headache that was forming.

"We're going to take pit stops anyways right? When we get to the third pit stop Billy can ride in my car with me Carmen and Phoebe" Ginny sighed leaning against her car hood. "And Max can ride with you guys"

"I liked the original arrangement can we stick to that all the way to Rosewood?" I raised an eyebrow. "Besides Billy you always complain about being bored and Carmen's asleep I don't want to hear you or a crying kid"

"Why?" Ginny was staring at me curiously then smirked. "Nevermind let's just go please we're burning daylight and I've only got enough energy til the first stop"

She got into her car as Phoebe got in as well next to Carmen I got into the side passenger.

"I've got the GPS on so we'll meet you at the first stop." Dad nodded.

"You guys go ahead and we'll meet you at the new house" Ginny nodded and started out driving.

"Sweet ride" I heard a phone buzz it was mine and Gin's

"Could you check my phone it could be Ellie saying goodbye" I nodded and looked at the message from hers and mine. 'Rosewood population 2,395 the liar population 4 add 2 I'll be watching you' "What did Ellie say?"

I looked up. "She said Good luck in Rosewood give Carmen our love and we miss you already" Okay total lie but I didn't want to tell her when Pheebs was in the car. She smiled and kept her eyes on the road.

We got to the first stop she got out of the car and paid for gas. While Pheebs Carmen and I got out to stretch.

"Ugh I better change Carmen's diaper she's got a ripe one in this one" I winced when I took a whiff of the air. "No one told you to sniff the air Max"

"I thought you were pulling my leg" she giggled and went into the store leaving me and Pheebs by the car.

"Obvious flirter much brother?" I looked at her like she was insane which she wasn't

"I was not flirting with her" Lie.

"You so were and you know it" Truth

"So what if I was flirting she's not blood related to us so it's not wrong" she tried to find a rebuttal but couldn't. "See besides it is harmless flirting but she's not returning it"

"Because stupid she's got her mind on two things Carmen and getting us to Rosewood" I bit my lip and realized she was right.

"Okay back and she's clean we're 2 hours away from the house according to the cashier when I asked him." I jumped when I heard Ginny. "Pheebs could you put her in the car and Max could you help me get the two bags on the counter I couldn't when I had her in my arms"

I nodded went inside and the guy gave me the two bags

"That girl that was in here with the baby she your girlfriend?" the cashier didn't bother looking at me

"No she's my sister and she's not interested so back off" he looked at me and saw I wasn't kidding. I put the snacks in the back seat and got in next to Carmen so Pheebs took the front.

"Ready to go?" we nodded she closed the pump and got in. "Alright your dad texted said he'll meet us as the second stop apparently Nora got annoyed with Billy and won't stop asking to switch rides."

"Of course well at least Nora has her doll and she can play with Carmen" Pheebs reasoned

"Yeah alright let's get going" we got out of the station and my phone buzzed again. 'See you little liars soon Max- A' I glared at my phone and texted 'Who is this? Either tell me or I'm going to the police' I made faces at Carmen and made her laugh

"Hey his funny looking face is good for something isn't it Carmen?" I glared at Pheebs then my phone when I got a new message. 'Who will believe you?- A' I scowled and put my phone in the baby bag.

After two hours of playing games on my phone we finally made it to the new house. I stepped out of the car and started helping the movers bring in the boxes.

"Hey Mom when we finish bringing the boxes to our rooms can me and Ginny go shopping?" Of course only Pheebs would think of shopping once we got to a new town

"Sure sweetheart" I rolled my eyes and put the box I was holding down in the kitchen when my phone buzzed. 'Welcome to Rosewood Max- A' I scowled and started unpacking the silverware and got more of the kitchen stuff.

~Ginny's POV~

I had to get a stroller for Carmen at the store I can't carry her in a carrier.

"All set Gin?" I nodded and put Carmen in the car seat. "On the way here I saw a cute stroller for Carmen that I just had to show you and the store is hiring so we could get a job there too"

"Okay let's go before you fly over the moon because of your excitement" she smiled brightly and we drove to the store she saw the stroller in I took Carmen out of the seat and we went in. "Hi um we'd like to buy the stroller that's in the window"

"Aw she's a cutie how old is she?" the sales lady smiled at Carmen

"She turns one in a few days" the lady smiled and took out a box from beside her. "If you'd like we can have the store put it together for you it'll take a few minutes."

"That'll be really great um how much is it?" the lady looked at the price then to Carmen

"$100 plus $3.50 in tax" Pheebs looked like she was in shock I smiled and gave the money to her. "It'll be set up in 10 minutes"

"Thank you miss umm we also noticed your store is hiring?" they lady nodded.

"Would you girls like to apply here?" we nodded

"We don't have much experience but we are fast learners" the lady looked at us and gave us applications.

We sat down and filled out the applications and gave them to her after we finished.

"We will be in contact in the next few days" Pheebs nodded and put Carmen in the ready stroller and we walked out.

"Come on we need to buy you some more clothes" I nudged her. "Well you know we do"

"Do you have to be so loud about it Pheebs?" she laughed and we walked into a clothing store and maxed out my credit card. "I definitely need that job to pay off the next bill and help around the house"

"The credit card company got your change of address?" I nodded and put the bags in the trunk with the new stroller.

"Yup called them two days ago about it" After Carmen was in her car seat we drove back to the house the moving truck was gone. "We're back!"

"How was shopping?" Nora picked up Carmen from the car seat and saw the new stroller. "Bought a baby stroller and clothes?"

I nodded and brought the clothes into my room I jumped when I saw Max putting up a crib next to my bed. "What in heaven's name are you doing?"

"Dad bought Carmen a crib and I told him I'd put it together" I smiled and put the bags in my closet.

"Thanks Max really means a lot you're willing to help me out" he smiled and put the finishing touches on the crib.

"Anything for you Gin" I smiled and helped him to his feet. "Need help setting up your room?"

I nodded no and we went downstairs to put together the house. Nora handed me Carmen because she was hungry. I opened the door when I heard the bell.

"Hi I'm Emily Fields this is my mom Pam we live next door" I held out my hand and shook theirs.

"I'm Genève James-Thunderman I'm the new addition to the thundermans and this little bundle of happiness is my 11 month old daughter Carmen" I took the bottle of milk from Billy and gave it to Carmen. "I'm the adopted daughter of the family if you're wondering"

"She's so cute and she's only shy of a year old? She looks 9 months" I giggled and let them in.

"Hi I'm Barb this is my Husband Hank don't mind the mess we're still moving in" I went into the living room and saw Max using his powers to move the furniture.

"Max people are here stop" he frowned and stopped using his powers. "Thank you Max"

He smirked and took Carmen from my arms with the bottle of milk

"You go finish moving the kitchen stuff in then I'll take Carrie off your hands" I rolled my eyes and put away the plates when I saw Emily standing awkwardly by the door.

"Hey Emily I could use your help my idiot brother Max has my daughter and I'm stuck putting this stuff away" she laughed and took the other box of kitchen supplies off my hands and we started putting them in the cabinets. "So what's Rosewood like?"

"Your typical small town everyone knows everyone's business" I laughed.

"Sounds like the orphanage I lived in they knew my business I knew theirs" she cracked a grin and put the forks and spoons in the drawers. "What's the school like?"

"Pretty cool we have a swim team basketball team lacrosse team all kinds of sports. You enrolled?" I nodded

"I start right after the holidays with Phoebe and Max" I chuckled and put the empty boxes in the corner when my phone buzzed. "Could you get that I left text to one of the girls from the orphanage that might be her responding back"

"Welcome to Rosewood 4 became 6 liars let the games begin. Kisses- A" I froze in my spot and looked at Emily. "Oh no."

"Oh no what? It's just a prankster probably got the wrong number nothing to freak about Em" but she wasn't looking so well. "Are you okay?"

"No because this person can help and hurt you Genève" I looked at her like she was nuts. "I would know because this same person has been harassing me and my friends"

"3 of them?" she nodded. "That explains the four but who is the 6th person?"

"Ginny Carmen spit up on me" I froze. Max… "You okay Gin?"

"Yeah um just give me her I'll change her clothes you go change too" I carefully took Ginny from him and giggled. "Did you bounce her on your knee to get her to laugh? She spits up if someone does that after she drinks or eats"

"Could have warn me before hand?" I smirked

"Yeah I know but this is a lesson you learned buddy" he scowled and went upstairs. "Only Max"

I took out a clean shirt and changed Carmen's shirt.

"How long have you been flirting with your brother?" I stared at her

"I have not been flirting with him" she smirked and closed the drawer.

"Right and I'm in love with Princess Kate" we laughed.

"Hey Emily why don't you Genève and Phoebe go hang out with your friends so they can get to know some people" Emily nodded I carried Carmen across the street with Emily and Pheebs to one of the houses her friends were in.

"Hey Emily the girls are in the living room. Who are these three?" a woman with brown hair asked.

"Hey Mrs. Hastings this is Phoebe Thunderman and her new sister Ginny and this is Ginny's little girl Carmen." I smiled warmly and Carmen giggled and waved while Phoebe waved abit

"Welcome to Rosewood girls come in come in" we went into the living room and saw a girl with blonde hair a brunette just like the woman and one with really dark almost black hair.

"Phoebe Gen this is Hannah Spencer and Aria girls this is Genève and Phoebe and the baby is Carmen Gen's daughter" I smiled feeling awkward.

"Aw she's so cute how old is she?" the girl Aria asked looking at Carmen.

"She is turning one in a few days" We sat down and Carmen wanted to get off my lap.

"I'm sorry I just have to say it you look just like this girl we know same hair same face same everything about her" I looked at Hannah like she was crazy.

"That can't be I've been in an orphanage all my life what's this girl's name?" Spencer looked between Emily Hanna and Aria choosing what to say next.

"Alison DeLaurentis" I stared at all four in amusement

"Well then that can't be I looked in my file my last name is James and I have no brothers or sisters of that last name" I raised an eyebrow at them to explain that. When they couldn't I chuckled. "If what you're saying is true then excuse me when I say my biological parents are bastards for putting me up for adoption and they're going to get a real kick up the ass when they see me walking around" That made them laugh.

"I like this one where'd you find her?"

"We just moved in" Phoebe picked up Carmen before she could get hurt.

"Why did you choose this crap town?" Pheebs and I just shrugged.

"Ask our parents" they looked at us amused because we said it at the same time

"Oh Crud Gin we have to get back to unpacking umm we'll see you guys tomorrow?" They nodded and we left after exchanging numbers. "Bye guys"

We left the house when my phone buzzed. 'Be careful of who you become friends with Ginny- A.' Well so much for making friends if this bitch is going to make me scared of trusting anyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let the Games begin.

~Max's pov~

It's been a quiet week since we moved in everything's put away and no texts from this mystery person. Today was the first day at Rosewood High. I got up showered and put on jeans my Jordan sneakers and my like a boss t-shirt. I went down to breakfast to see Ginny in a pair of really hot looking form fitting jeans ankle boots a green blouse and a leather jacket that was a size too big on her.

"You look- wow" I couldn't stop staring at her. She smirked and sat down next to Phoebe who was feeding Carmen.

"Keep those eyes up here Mr. Stares a lot" I blushed and sat down. "Ha-ha I'm just messing with you Max"

She gave me a huge grin she loves messing with me one of the things I like about her.

"Okay you guys get going" Mom clapped her hands making Billy and Nora jump awake.

"Thanks for watching Carmen for me you guys" I picked up my backpack and gave Gin hers.

"It's no problem sweetheart Carmen is always in safe hands now get going to school" we nodded and Pheebs walked out to Gin's car,

"Gin why did you buy a leather jacket that's one size too big?" she shrugged and got into the car.

"I couldn't find it in my size and it reminded me of my favorite character from Supernatural he wore one just like it but I make it work" Oh yes you do- stop it Max she's your sister stop it!

"Alright then seems like a good reason" she pulled out of the drive way and followed Hanna's car and parked in the school's parking lot.

"Welcome to Rosewood high land of jocks jackasses and backstabbing bitches" I chuckled when Gin gave a shit eating grin.

"Okay show me this look alike of me before I lose my shit" wow a week here and she's already fit in. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"You need to chill before you do lose it" she rolled her eyes and hit my arm playfully

"You need to stop before I do something that gets us in trouble" I smirked and walked in the school with the girls. I could get used to her flirty side.

~Ginny's POV~

"Ginny look" I followed Phoebe's gaze and saw a girl who looked exactly like me

"Holy shit" Max and I gaped.

"Hey Alison look there's a girl who looks a lot like you in the leather Jacket" some girl called out I looked at the girl Alison and looked at her from head to toe. Shit we're twins.

"Oh shit" Phoebe and Max pulled me away towards the office before Alison could come over to us.

"You have a sister" I covered my ears and shook my head.

"No that girl cannot be my sister she looks like a fucking sociopath gone killer" Phoebe sighed and we got our schedules and lockers. "I have Fitz first period what do you have?"

"Fitz" I smiled gratefully and we went to our lockers and put our jackets away and walked to Fitz' classroom with everyone else

"You must be the new students Phoebe Genève and Max right?" we nodded. "Welcome I'm Ezra Fitz take a seat anywhere"

I found a seat close to the window near Pheebs and Max when my phone buzzed. 'Welcome to Rosewood high I'll be watching you- A' I bit my lip and texted Max Hanna Spencer Emily Pheebs and Aria to meet me for lunch. They looked at me and nodded that they will.

When 4th period was over I made my way outside and saw the six of them at a table.

"Okay what was that text from this morning about?" I gave Pheebs my phone and she read it.

"Welcome to Rosewood High I'll be watching you- A" they looked at me they were pissed.

"Remember when we said welcome to rosewood land of jocks jackasses and backstabbers? 'A' is a backstabbing jackass who's been screwing with us and is now dragging you three in this" three? What?

"What do you mean three?" I looked at Pheebs who looked at her phone. "Phoebe be honest what's going on?"

"I've been getting texts from 'A' starting yesterday" I stared at her.

"Okay so what do we do? We can't go to the police can we?" Aria just nodded no

"We did that the first time and it got turned on us but when the first 'A' was revealed we thought it was over but then more texts started coming from a new 'A' it changes after a while this time we don't know who it is" I stared at them in shock.

"Oh good lord" Max took my hand into his and tried to give me a sympathetic smile but it turned into a grimace.

"Hey Blondie!" I looked to see Alison walking with the girls she was hanging with this morning.

"Can I help you?" I stood up and crossed my arms looking at her.

"What's your name and how do you look exactly like me?" I smirked.

"Surprise it's a twin DeLaurentis" I stifled a laugh and swatted Max in the arm. "What? It's true Gin"

"Hush you" Phoebe chuckled at my words and stood by me. "But yes Alison I'm your twin surprise"

She stared me and looked at me up and down.

"Come with me to my house after school I have questions and I know you do and dad is the only one who can answer them." I was about to say 'Not a chance in hell' but I saw the look in Alison's face like 'No is not an answer'

"Fine I'll meet you there just give me your address" she wrote down her address and walked away. I looked at the paper and groaned. "She lives next door to us am I right Emily?"

"Sadly yes" I sighed and put the paper away.

"You're not going are you?" I looked at Hanna and nodded

"Yes I need answers and like she said her dad has them" I sighed and picked at my food when my phone rang. "Daddy dearest has answers but not the ones you need go to Rosewood hospital and look for the DeLaurentis file don't say I didn't help you- A. oh perfect"

"I and Phoebe will get the file you see what answers her dad has" I smiled and hugged Max and Phoebe.

"Thanks guys" they smiled and hugged back.

"Okay you and Max need to stop flirting and just go out with each other already I'm getting sick just waiting for you to stop" I flung a chicken finger at Spencer when I heard her. "What it's true!"

"Shut it" Hanna smirked at us

"You know I'm right Gin" I groaned and hid my face in Max's arms.

"Okay now I'm getting a cavity from this sweet flirting" I smirked at them but looked at Max who was blushing I bit my lip and just went for it and kissed him.

"Finally damn took you a week just to work up the courage for that" I flipped them off and entwined my fingers with Max's.

"Now that, that's been dealt with Aria how long have you been dating Mr. Fitz?" I stared at Max then looked at Aria who dropped the chicken nugget she was about to eat.

"How'd you-?" Max smirked and put his phone in front of her it was a picture message of Fitz and Aria kissing. "Damn it A"

"Seriously how long?"

"A year" I smiled and gave Max his phone back.

"Well I think it's cute you look happy together" Phoebe nodded.

"Aw shit" I looked at Max who scowled at his phone. "A's a bitch listen to this 'Mom and Dad won't be happy Maxy and Ginny are fooling around will they? Better hope I don't squeal like Miss piggy- A"

I stared at the screen and looked at Max worried.

"This is not good" I nodded in agreement. "Max-"

"We'll be okay we'll just have to beat 'A' to the punch" I stared at him like he was nuts "I know I sound nuts but maybe that's how we can beat this jackass"

"Yeah thing is you play you get burned" I grabbed my lunch and walked away with my bag.

~Max's POV~

"Why is 'A' torturing us? What did we ever do? We're innocent people in this bullshit" Hanna looked at Phoebe who looked at me.

"Because 'A' is a bitch who likes games" Hanna muttered.

"when I find out who 'A' is I'm going to fucking hurt them" Pheebs stared at me like I was insane maybe I was but I'm trying to protect my family and that little girl I've come to love as my own child needs me and Ginny. "I'm going to go find Ginny um what class do you four have next?"

"Gym class" I nodded.

"Gin and I will see you there" I walked away and called Gin's phone. "Gin where'd you run off to?"

"I'm outside by the front door trying to clear my head" I smiled abit she always did go outside to the front when she needed to think

"I'll be right there we'll think of something" I could tell she was smiling just by the soft laugh that came from her lips.

"Okay because Plan A is shit" I laughed and walked out the front doors and hung up once I sat down next to her. "We're screwed if 'A' tells them."

"I think it's too late" she looked at me then my phone because it was ringing I pressed answer and brought the phone to my ear. "Hey mom and dad what's up?"

"We got a mysterious tip from an unknown caller that you and Ginny are dating care to explain?" I cringed she wasn't having any nonsense from her tone of voice.

"We only just kissed" I looked at Ginny who smiled sympathetically. "I really like her mom more than I should I know but she makes me happy"

"If she makes you happy then I guess it's okay it's not wrong because she's not biologically related" I smiled and looked at Ginny who looked nervous so I mouthed 'She says it's okay' it made her grin. "We want you guys to be happy and since you make each other happy it works out"

"Thanks mom and don't worry I'll take care of her she and Carmen are my world" I looked at Ginny when I said that and it made her blush.

"I'm glad to hear that now get to your next class and we'll see you after school." I bit my lip but smiled.

"Actually mom Gin and I have to do something after school so we'll be back by dinner"

"Okay we'll see you at dinner you two" Gin grinned and hugged me as I hung up.

"Well that was easy" I nodded and held her in my arms.

"At least we won't need to hide anything" she nodded and we walked into the building towards our respective locker rooms to change for gym. When I got to the gym I looked for Gin. "Huh where's gin?"

"Boo!" I jumped and saw Gin in the school gym shorts and a tank top. "Hey handsome"

"You sure know how to scare a guy" she giggled and we walked over to Pheebs Hanna Emily Aria and Spencer

"Is it me or does Ginny look happier than she was during lunch?" Hanna smirked and looked at our entwined hands

"They know don't they?" Gin giggled and wrapped an arm around me as I did with her. "Yup the rents know and they're okay with it"

"Ohh yeahh now we're not in the shit with 'A' who better leave us alone or I will go to the police and I don't care if they'll think I'm crazy" I looked at Ginny and then my phone and smiled at Carmen's smiling face.

"Good luck with that the first time we didn't know who 'A' was I got hit by a car got a concussion and a broken leg" I looked at Hanna in shock

"Max be careful with 'A' this one could be violent" I looked at Ginny who looked terrified

"I'll be careful because we have that little girl to think of" she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Okay we need to calm down before someone loses their mind" I raised an eyebrow at Hanna

"It's a little late for one of us Han" I bit back a laugh because Spencer said that. This was going to be an interesting few months until the summer.

"You know what I mean Spencer" Gin just giggled.

"So which cop should we trust because I don't have a lot of good luck with police and I just don't trust a lot of them" I raised an eyebrow at Ginny when was she ever in trouble?

"Mr. Tall and mysterious Toby Cavanaugh" Aria laughed at that.

"Mysterious? Han he's turned into a big teddy bear after being with Spencer" I had to crack a grin at that. This really is going to be interesting


End file.
